Love at The Beach
by DannyLuver639
Summary: This is a story about 2 love-birds called Danny and Sam. One night they fly off to the beach to watch the sunset but will this lead them to something more?


**Danny Phantom- Lucky In Love (My Version)**

The hot summer's day starts in Casper High with Danny, Sam and Tucker walking down the hallway to their next lesson.

Sam was madly in love with Danny but just couldn't admit her feelings to him and little did she know that Danny felt the same way.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" asked Danny.

"Play video games?" said Tucker.

"Or go to the beach since it's so hot." Said Sam.

"Aw C'mon we always go to the beach, why not go to the water theme park?" asked Tucker.

"Hello Tucker? We haven't been to the beach since last summer. I think this time we go to the beach." Explained Danny.

"Okay then." Tucker sighed.

**Meanwhile in class...**

Danny was always in the middle of Tucker and Sam during every class but sometimes Tucker had different lessons.

Sam looked at Danny as he was working on his science project.

Then she noticed Danny looking at her in confusion.

"Sam, what are you looking at? You're not copying me right?"

"Huh? Oh no. I'm just trying to get some ideas." Said Sam as she turned back to her work.

Tucker was starting to fall asleep and their science teacher noticed.

"Mr Foley! No snoozing during class!"

This startled Tucker awake.

"Sorry Miss. I didn't get much sleep last night because I had to finish my English homework for Mr Lancer."

Little did the teacher know that Tucker was actually lying.

"Well next time do your homework as soon as you get home."

"Okay." Sighed Tucker as he plumped his head back on the desk.

Both Danny and Sam giggled.

**After School...**

"So Danny, did you want to come over my house today? I mean you went to Tucker's house yesterday." Explained Sam.

"Yeah I guess you're right," smiled Danny.

"You two lovebirds have fun!" giggled Tucker.

"Will you stop that!" Danny and Sam screamed.

"C'mon! It's about time you guys start dating!"

"Dating?" asked Sam.

'Actually Tucker that's not a bad idea!' Sam thought.

"Sorry Tuck, but I like someone else."

This made Sam feel angry so she started walking home by herself.

"Sam! Where are you going?" asked Danny.

"Oh I, um wanted to beat you to my house!"

"Okay! Race you there!" screamed Danny.

Then Sam and Danny started running as fast as they could with their bags jumping all over the place.

"Ha! I won again!" said Sam.

"How come you're faster than me?" Danny said under his breath.

"Duh. You boys just sit around all day playing video games!" smiled Sam.

"I don't think fighting ghosts is a video game." Said Danny.

"Well besides that." Replied Sam.

**Inside Sam's house...**

"So what do you want to do?" asked Sam.

"Maybe we could listen to music together or something?"

This made both of them blush.

"And maybe a fly around town?" added Sam.

"Okay."

So then, Sam got out her favourite hits and Danny got to pick which ones to play first.

Danny had chosen a pop rock song which made him dance and Sam laugh.

After that, Sam chose her favourite song. Hers was a love song.

"I bet you would want to show this to the girl you like." Sam said angrily.

"Maybe." Said Danny.

As the lyrics came in, Sam started singing them in front of Danny. She couldn't believe what she was doing.

Danny smiled at Sam and started to sing the lyrics with her.

"Hey, you know the lyrics too?" Sam said.

"Yeah well I don't just like rock you know." Replied Danny.

Suddenly, when the words 'I love you' came, Danny and Sam blushed.

Sam ended it there because she was getting all tingly inside.

"I'm guessing you want to have a fly around right?"

"Yeah." Replied Sam.

So Danny turned into his ghostly form and grabbed Sam's hand as he flew out the window.

"We better not smack into that Ember board again!"

"Don't worry Sam, that's been gone for at least a month now so don't worry."

'Yay! I can dream about him while he flies me everywhere!' thought Sam.

Danny was flying at a normal cruise speed; at about 50 kilometres per hour.

Sam looked at Danny and noticed how close they were to each other.

Danny looked down at her and thought 'Wow! She's so beautiful, I could kiss her right now.'

The sunset was nearing, so Danny flew them both off to the beach.

"Um why are we here?"

"So we can watch the sun set together. Alone."

Sam smiled and held Danny's hand, this made Danny smile and blush.

They sat down near the edge of the ocean and watched the sunset go down slowly.

'This is so romantic! But he like someone else I just know it.' Thought Sam.

As the sun was halfway down the horizon Danny and Sam were only millimetres apart when their thighs touched each other.

Danny knew that this was the right time to admit his feelings to Sam.

Sam felt that it was time to tell him what she had wanted to tell him for so long.

"Sam?"

"What is it Danny?" Asked Sam hoping that it was something about them.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time and-"

'Oh my gosh! He loves me! I can tell!' smiled Sam.

"Danny, don't say another word."

"Why?" said Danny feeling bad inside.

"Close your eyes. I need to show you something."

"Okay."

So Danny closed his eyes and Sam checked if his eyes were closed and kissed him.

Danny's eyes sprung open as Sam's lips touched Danny's. Then Danny pulled Sam closer to him and he kissed her back.

About a minute or two later, they stopped.

"I thought you liked someone else." Said Sam with confusion and happiness.

"I do. A beautiful Goth girl who has beautiful black hair and loves animals and vegies."

"Danny I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll be my girlfriend." Smiled Danny.

"Oh I will! Forever!" screamed Sam and they both kissed again on the beach as the last light of sun disappeared.


End file.
